Cursi
Cursi (Chintzy) es la canción en el episodio El Estante. Detalles Es el cumpleaños de Lucas y Porky le entrega un regalo sentimental y considerado, Lucas lo rechaza por no ser costoso, llamándolo cursi. Personajes *Pato Lucas *Porky Letra Latinoamérica= Porky: Fe-fe-fe-liz cumpleaños, Lucas Porky: ¿Te-te-te gusta? Lucas: Hmm... Regalo de cumpleaños es, y tu buen gusto muestras otra vez, ¡oh, wow! Foto de niños de ti y de mí. Pero quiero darte mi opinión, sin causar en ti decepción, fue un regalo pensado, mas también fue cursi. Remediemos estas situaciones, y no tendrás más otras humillaciones, si estás reglas sigues con mis regalos. Algo de oro me podría gustar, si me haces un suéter no me va a calentar, piensa siempre en cosas muy costosas. La taza con dedicatoria irá, al la basura sin escalas ya, si una bufanda me tejes, directo va a la fosa. Pon atención... Cursi, cursi, cursi, cursi ¡No es cursi! Cursi, cursi, cursi, cursi ¡Es muy cursi! A mi trituradora irá esta cosa. Cómprame un jacuzzi lleno de caviar, o incrustado de diamantes algo para volar, o lleno un portafolios de dinero. Las artesanías tienes que olvidar, tu baño de burbujas ni pensar, galletas tan sólo si es de algún profesional. Dame un ganado y rancho es buena opción, o de candelabros llena una mansión. Un tanque de guerra aceptaré, siempre lo agradeceré porque puedo ir en él al supermercado. Porky: ¡Ya entiendo! Ambos: Cursi, cursi, cursi, cursi Porky: ¡No es cursi! Lucas: Bien. Ambos: Cursi, cursi, cursi, cursi Porky: ¡Es muy cursi! Lucas: Sí. Por eso quemo la foto que me regalaste. ¡Sí! Qué gusto me da, eso te muestra mi amistad, y que lo próximo que me des venga en un trailer. Así que antes de acabar, tus ahorros vete a buscar, y cómprame... algo... que no sea... ¡CURSIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Porky: Fiu. Daffy: a-am... Aún me debes mi regalo. |-| Inglés= Porky: Happy Ble-le-le-Birthday, Daffy! Porky: Do you like it? Daffy: Hmm... You've given me a birthday gift. You've really given my day a lift. Oh, wow! A childhood photo of you and me. But I have to tell you somethin' now. And I'm trying to find the word how, While your gift was thoughtful, It was also chintzy. I can remedy the situation And you can avoid future humiliation If you would just follow these gift giving guidelines Buy me something made of solid gold, Because this homemade sweater just leaves me cold. Think in term of things that are expensive. A coffee mug that says "My Best Friend" Will find a new home in my trash bin. And if you knit me a scarf, I'll bury it in the backyard. Now pay attention. Chintzy, chintzy, chintzy, chintzy, not chintzy. Chintzy, chintzy, chintzy, chintzy, very chintzy. This gift has a hot date with my shredder. Buy me a jacuzzi filled with caviar, Or a diamond encrusted rocket car. And when in doubt try a briefcase full of money. Try to stay away from arts and crafts, I don't want your homemade bubblebath, And cookies are better when they're made by professionals. Buy me a ranch with a thousand long horned steers Or a mansion filled with crystal chandeliers An M60-A3 army tank Would be met with heartfelt thanks. Because that is something that I drive to the supermarket. Porky: Oh, I get it! In unison: Chintzy, chintzy, chintzy, chintzy Porky: Not chintzy. Daffy: Good! In unison: Chintzy, chintzy, chintzy, chintzy Porky: Very chintzy. Daffy: Yes! That's why I'm setting fire to the photo you gave me. So I'm glad I can help you out, This is what friendship's all about. But the next gift that you bring should require a trailer. So before a new day dawns, maybe cash in your savings bonds, And buy me a present... that is not... CHINTZYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Porky: Whew! Daffy: Hep-hem. You still owe me a birthday present. Video thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px Curiosidades *Ésta es la segunda canción con Lucas y Porky juntos. *En la canción se muestra la pintura "Tarde de domingo en la isla de la Grande Jatte", que aparece también en Looney Tunes: De Nuevo en Acción, cuando Lucas y Bugs están siendo perseguidos por Elmer a través del Museo del Louvre. *En la foto se puede ver que Lucas y Porky eran amigos, pero en el episodio La reunión, Lucas y Porky no eran para nada amigos. Categoría:Cortos de Merrie Melodies Categoría:Episodios de El Show de los Looney Tunes